Seduction
by shinyshine13
Summary: Darren knows what he wants and does what he can to get it. ;P LartenxDarren Yaoi.


Seduction…

DarrenxLarten.

"Heads up!" Darren called as he lobbed the football into the air with the top of his foot. The scaled snake man spun around and backed up, not taking his eyes off of the ball, until he was right under it.

"Got it!" He shouted and let the black and white ball bounce off of the top of his head. It rose back into the air and fell to Darren in a perfect ark. The dark haired boy let it roll down his chest and leg to bump it off of the tip of his foot.

Evra ran to his left and let the ball knock against his bare shin then cocked his right foot back and kicked the football back hard. It flew up and too the left over Darren's head. The half vampire reacted quickly and leaped into the air, grabbing for the ball.

He got a firm grip and dug his nails into the ball. There was a loud hiss as he hit the ground. "Nice going!" Evra yelled at him. "Now what are we going to play with?" The snake man asked, walking over to his friend with his hands on his hips.

"Sorry Evra," Darren said sheepishly as he wrenched the flat football off of his fingernails. "I guess I got a little carried away."

"A little?" Evra snatched the ball and held it up. "That's the third one this month, Dar."

"Well if—" He stopped himself. "It doesn't matter," the dark haired teen laughed, clapping his friend on the back. "Mr. Tall's bound to have a new one somewhere."

"You're right," Evra said, wrapping his arm around the other teenager's shoulders. "We'll get another one."

They walked a few sloppy steps then collapsed on the ground beside each other. Evra cast one arm over his forehead to block out the sun as he looked up at the clouds. Darren sighed happily and tucked his arms behind his head.

"Hey Evra," Darren said after a few moments of silence.

"Hmm?" The snake man grunted, looking at the morphed shapes of clouds above him.

The dark haired boy sat up, one leg bent at the knee and the other out straight, the snake man followed in unison, propping his chin on a curled fist.

"How do you know when a guy is gay?"

There was a long pause, Evra just stared at his friend blankly, jaw slightly slack, before bursting into a fit of laughter, clutching his stomach and rocking back and forth on his hunched back.

"It's not funny! I'm being serious here, Ev!" Darren shouted at his friend, giving him a pleading look despite the bitterness in his tone.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." He sat up and wiped a tear from his scaly cheek. "It just came out of nowhere though."

"Yeah, whatever. Just give me your opinion." Darren spun slightly on his bum to face his friend fully, crossing his legs in front of him and placing his elbows on his knees to prop up his head on his knuckles.

"I don't know. The way they talk?"

"It's not always in the voice you know." Darren corrected him.

"You're right. You still talk like a normal guy. I would've never known you were into guys if you hadn't told me about it." The both shared a chuckle at that.

"The way they act?" Evra suggested. Darren squinted his eyes and bit his lower lip.

"Do I act any differently?"

"Not really. Sometimes you do but not often. Sometimes when you're in a whole group of guys you get a little touchy but that's about it."

"Well this guy isn't touchy, trust me."

"Oh?" Evra smirked. "Darren's got his eyes on another guy, no?"

Darren blushed. "Kind of…"

"Who is it?" Evra asked, leaning in a bit, genuinely interested in what his friend had to say.

"No," Darren turned away, his cheeks a bright shade of pink.

"Oh come on!" Evra crawled around to face him. "Just tell me. I promise I won't laugh."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die." He sat back and made an invisible X over the left side of his chest.

"Mr. Crepsley…" He mumbled. He looked away quickly, embarrassed.

"Crepsley?" The snake man gaped. Darren confirmed his exclaim with a subtle nod.

Evra snorted, trying to hold back his laughter. His efforts proved futile and he fell to the ground, rolling from side to side and roaring with laughter.

"You promised!" Darren squealed. The dark haired teen pulled his friend back into a sitting position and punched him in the arm.

"I'm sorry! Ouch!" He grabbed his arm and rubbed the darkening area tenderly. "But I can't see Mr. C ever being with a guy, I've never even seen him with a girl."

"You're right," Darren slumped onto the ground, hanging his head down. "Mr. Crepsley doesn't like anyone. I don't have a chance."

Evra gave his friend and sorry look and patted him on the back. "Well like I said, I've never seen him with a woman either. Maybe he's got a thing for guys and is hiding it. We'll never know."

"How do we find out?" Darren asked, sniffling.

"We can always follow him around. Stake him out. Watch what he does. Like back in the old days when we were hunting Mr. C because we thought he was the guy that was draining those people of their blood."

Darren laughed lightly. "Yeah, I remember that. Would that work? Would we actually find evidence of his sexual preference?"

The tall, scaled man shrugged his shoulders. "Couldn't hurt to try."

Darren bobbed his head up and down like a doggy on a dashboard, liking the idea more and more as he relayed it in his head over and over. He turned to his mate with a grin plastered across his face. "Let's do it!" He held up his hand and Evra smiled, holding up his hand as well. They let their hands fall between them at the same time, clasping them together and sealing the deal.

Evra swung back and forth in a makeshift hammock, a long blade of grass handing from his lips and one leg tossed over the side of the torn cloth. On occasion a strand of green hair would fall into his face and he blew it to the side with a slight puff from the corner of his mouth.

Darren was leaning against the trunk of a tree, looking through a hole they had made in the bushes, starring at Mr. Crepsley's van, waiting for something to happen.

"I've got to say, fifteen years ago this was a blast," Evra commented.

"We're trying to find out if the man's gay not a murderer. It's not supposed to be a blast." Darren said, wriggling around to move the stiffness from his bum.

"Well he could at least move!"

"All good things to those who wait," Darren said calmly, turning to face his friend. Evra scoffed and swung his legs off of the hammock and stood on the ground.

"Well I'm heading back. "I've got a wife and kids to take care of and they'll be wondering where I've gone off to." He yawned, stretching his arms over his head and popped his back with an audible, snap. He sighed happily then let his arms swing to his sides. "See ya!" He said, turning away and waving back at his friend.

Darren rolled his eyes at the snake man and snapped his head back to his mentor's trailer when he heard the shutting of a door. The dark haired teen's face lit up to the sight of his mentor standing outside his van, scratching the long scar on the side of his face.

"He's out," Darren sang in to his older friend.

Evra froze in his steps and turned around slowly. "Maybe a bit longer wouldn't hurt." Darren chuckled and moved over so that his friend could take a squat in the dirt next to him. "God forbid the man would ever get out of his trailer." He commented as he looked through the hole in the bushes.

Darren peeked through the brush and watched his mentor as the red clad man began to make his way around the van and out of sight.

"Ready?" Darren hissed.

"For what?" Evra asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Time for the chase," Darren replied, not taking his eyes off of the mobile man.

"Chase?"

"On my mark. Three…Two… One… Now!" Right as he ended the countdown he burst through the bushes and quickly sprinted down the hill, rolling over and beside the van, pressing his back to a thick rubber tire as if he were a spy in a film.

"Alright Ev," He looked behind him and his mouth fell open when the spot beside him was empty. He looked back up the hill to where he had emerged. Evra's head was poking out of the bushes.

Darren waved him over but the scaled adult shook his head and waved a hand at him, signaling that he was not going to follow at all and walked back through the woods. Darren huffed then shook his head quickly to regain his concentration.

He cocked his head and twisted his back so that he could peer at the older vampire from around the headlights. The older man was already a long ways away, heading to a roaring fire surrounded by fellow freak show members.

The half vampire smirked and creped out from behind the van to another shorter one. He jumped from van to van and tent to tent, tossing in a few front rolls and his own sound effects to increase the tension in his little game, smiling to himself all of the way. This was going to be way more fun than he thought.

"Darren." A deep voice called the teen's name, shaking the boy lightly. "Darren wake up."

Darren's head feel from side to side and he mumbled in his sleep. "Darren Shan, you lazy excuse for a half-vampire, get your bum up!"

The teen's eyes fluttered open and he smacked his lips together before tilting his head back and falling asleep with his mouth wide open.

"Get up!" The older man demanded, slapping the boy's pale cheek to knock him out of his sleeping spell.

"What?" Darren mumbled, rubbing one of his eyes with a loosely closed fist.

"What in Charna's name were you doing outside and why are you sleeping at this hour?" Darren squinted up at the man; his blurry vision cleared enough to make out the shape of Mr. Crepsley with his arms crossed over his chest, his face twisted into a mixture of a scowl and curiosity.

Darren quickly took in his surroundings. He was sitting in the grass, back up against the covered base pole of a tent, and legs splayed out to either side, grass stains on the knees of his pants. "I must have fallen asleep." Was all he could muster about why he was outside. He shrugged and looked up at his mentor sheepishly.

"That I can understand, but at this hour? Good Gods Darren. The night has barely begun. You must remember that we are creatures of the night. Spending too much time in the day, even though you can is never good. You must learn to sleep during the sunny hours again. You should not change yourself because Evra can play with you during the day." Mr. Crepsley explained.

"Yeah I know. I guess I just had to catch up on some sleep is all." He reached an arm back and scratched the back of his head, careful not to scratch too hard with his nails being uncut.

"Go to Truska. You need a bath. I will not take a greasy assistant out to feed." Darren rolled his eyes and staggered to his feet.

"Yes sir." He replied, giving his mentor a mock salute, which in turn received him an unamused look and a firm finger pointing in the direction of the bearded lady's tent. The dark haired boy's shoulders slumped forward and he trudged over to the tent, feet dragging in the grass.

Mr. Crepsley shook his head and turned, cloak snapping behind him as he briskly weaved through the camp.

"Much better," Mr. Crepsley commented, carding his fingers through the slightly damp hair on Darren's head. "I would ask you to give it a trim but we must be going."

"I do it tomorrow," the pretty woman replied, waving her hand on her thin wrist.

"Thank you again, Madam Truska." Mr. Crepsley gingerly took her hand in his and kissed her arm tenderly above the wrist. Truska blushed and giggled, using her free hand to hide her flushed cheeks. Darren sneered and turned away, arms crossed tightly over his chest.

"Yeah, thanks." He huffed. "I'm going out, Mr. Crepsley."

"No need to rush. I am right behind you." The older man said, looking over his shoulder at his retreating assistant. "Thank you again, Truska." He bowed low then turned on a heel and marched to the tent exit.

Darren felt the small gust of air generated by the quickly flipping tent flap as Mr. Crepsley made his exit. "Now," he began. "Out to feed." He took the first steps; passing Darren who took a few jogging paces to catch up to his long legged mentor.

"Where are we going tonight?" Darren inquired, looking up at his teacher.

"There is a small town just outside the nearby city. I figured that we would try there tonight."

"Sounds good to me," Darren said, folding his arms behind his head.

"You could do this on your own you know." The red head said after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah, but…" He looked away. "I would get lonely."

"You hate my company." Mr. Crepsley snorted.

"No I don't." Darren said, he could feel the blood rising to his cheeks.

"Oh really? How many times have you pushed me away from something that I had been getting ready for you and insisted that you could do it on your own?"

"I never really meant it…" He looked down at the ground, ashamed. "I…" He sighed.

"Darren, you must realize that whatever I do it is for your own benefit. Not because I feel like making you feel like a child or to hurt you." Mr. Crepsley said, his voice softening.

"I know. I just like to do things on my own sometimes."

Mr. Crepsley stopped. "Would you like me to leave you then?"

"No! That's not what I meant at all." Darren craned his neck up to look at his mentor. He was a mere five feet and nine inches tall, nothing compared to the two hundred and three centimeters at which the older vampire stood. "I want you to be with me. I enjoy your company."

Mr. Crepsley smiled and took the dark haired teen's smaller hand in his. "Then we go it together." Darren blushed deeply when grabbed his hand and followed him willingly as he led him off into the night.

Mr. Crepsley gently laid the man that he had just knocked out on the ground and crouched at his side. Darren stood back and watched as his mentor flipped the man over onto his stomach and ran his hands over the furry thigh of the sleeping man. "Perfect," he purred. He dug his nail into the meaty calf and made a cut about an inch long. Blood oozed to the surface and the older vampire waited until it began to run over the curve of the man's leg before licking it up and clamping his mouth over the opening.

The younger boy watched: hypnotized. His eyes fixed on the connection between his mentor and the victim beneath him. The red haired vampire's eyes were closed as he made soft sucking noises around the unfortunate's leg. He lifted his face a bit and swirled his tongue around the incision before dragging his tongue across it in one long lick then clamped back down on it.

Darren sighed quietly and wavered on his feet. He imagined that his mentor were over him, taking his throbbing member into his mouth, nursing on it as if it were giving the essential substance that vampires' needed to survive. The man under Mr. Crepsley disappeared in Darren's mind as he let his eyelids drift shut and he took the man's place, only…his mentor was not drinking from a cut on his leg…

"Darren," a firm voice called his name, shattering his daydream and plunging him back into reality. He shook his head rapidly from side to side to clear his head.

"What?" He asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets, hoping that his mentor could not tell what he had been thinking of.

"It is your go." Mr. Crepsley said, backing away from the body and offering the bleeding leg to his student. Darren nodded and kneeled down beside the still figure. He pulled his hands out of his pockets and grasped the meaty calf gently, lowered his lips to the flesh and began to drink.

The warm liquid immediately filled his mouth, the coppery taste washing over his tongue. He used to retch as soon as blood would touch his lips but now he was quite used to it. He did not enjoy it as his mentor did, Darren kept his eyes open as he sucked, inwardly trying to forgive himself for drinking from a human.

When he felt he had drunk his fill he sat up, sighing loudly and breathing heavily from lack of air when he was drinking. He reached up and wiped a sleeve across his chin where blood had been dribbling down from the corner of his irritated red lips.

Mr. Crepsley appeared behind him and pulled Darren away by a firm hand on his shoulder. He crouched over the man, his cloak draping over them like a curtain, and spit on the wound. The red head rubbed it in with the pad on his thumb and watched as blood platelets began to stick together rapidly and pale into a lighter shade of the man's tanned skin. When he saw that the scar had formed correctly he flipped the man back over and sat on the ground across from Darren, long legs splayed out on either side of him.

Darren looked at his mentor; eyes scanning every curve of the man's seemingly stretched body. Long arms draped over knobby knees and broad, thin shoulders that tapered down to a tiny waist, hardly any body fat and clearly visible muscles beneath deathly pale skin. His hair a flaming orange, straight and silky to the touch.

The older man reached a bony hand up and scrubbed his face with the palm, pinching the bridge of his nose between two slender fingers and sighed. Darren blinked rapidly to shake himself from his deep thought before his mentor could notice and ask if anything was wrong.

Larten shifted his legs, trying to find a comfortable position for them but settled for just letting them sink to the ground, forming a giant "V". They sat in silence for a long moment before Darren finally spoke, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"How long are your legs, Mr. Crepsley?" He asked, crossing his short legs and leaning his elbows on his knees and resting his head on his fists.

"I do not know for certain. Over a meter long. Probably around one hundred and fifteen centimeters or so." He leaned back until his back rested firmly against the trunk of a young tree. Darren let out an impressed whistle.

"How tall are you anyways?"

"Around two hundred and three centimeters. I have not measured in years, Darren."

"I bet you get tangled up in yourself a lot."

"All of the time."

"I've never seen you do it."

"You are never around when I do it."

Darren hung his head and sighed. He wished he had never said anything at all. He had made a fool of himself and wanted it all to be over.

"So… I saw you kiss Truska's arm…You got a thing for her?"

"A thing?" Mr. Crepsley cocked an eyebrow at his young student.

"You know, like "liking" her." Darren explained poorly.

"Ahh. I see. No, I do not have a thing for her. She is merely a friend."

"She's really pretty. Why don't you like her?" Darren had a anxious edge to his voice.

"She is a very beautiful woman. But My interests lie elsewhere."Mr. Crepsley brought a foot up and propped it on a bent knee, licking his thumb and erasing a scuff mark from the shiny red shoe.

"So you do have someone." Darren looked down, disappointed that his mentor had found someone and it was not him.

"In a way, yes." He turned his head and looked up at the moon. He stared up at the glowing orb thoughtfully and Darren kept quiet, seeing that the man's mind was elsewhere.

The man groaned as the effects of Mr. Crepsley's breath began to wear off. Larten's eyes snapped to the man and watched as he began to shift, indicating that he was to wake any moment. The older vampire groaned as he rose, placing both hands just above his bum and arching his back, popping the joints with audible snaps. Darren followed and tucked his hands into his pockets loosely, kicking the dirt as he headed off in the direction that they came from, Mr. Crepsley taking only a few long steps to catch up to him.

Darren shivered as a cool breeze blew past and Larten cocked an eyebrow at his young assistant. He grasped the edge of his long, flowing cloak and opened his arm out to his student, wrapping it around the teen's shoulders and pulling him close. Darren's cheeks turned bright red as his side pressed against his mentor's. He smiled and wrapped and arm around the full vampire's waist and rested his head against his chest as they walked back to camp.

Darren awoke to the sound of urgent tapping on wood and opened his eyes. It was pitch black. It took him a moment to realize he was in a coffin and quickly tossed off the lid, sitting up and gasping for air as if he had been held underwater. Evra Von stood beside the coffin and waited for him to calm down.

"What do you want?" Darren asked when he had composed himself again.

"You've got to come see this." The snake man grabbed Darren's wrist and jerked him out of Mr. Crepsley's coffin and dragged him out the door.

"What's going on Evra?" Darren hissed as the snake man pulled him up to Mr. Tall's van.

Evra shushed him sharply and released his vice like grip on the teen's wrist. He pointed up to a tinted window and rose, legs bent at the knees as he peered through the dark glass. Darren rolled his eyes and followed in suit.

His golden brown eyes scanned the trailer, the usual stuff stacked on the shelves and nothing out of the ordinary on the floors. He turned to look past Evra and gasped at what he saw.

Mr. Tall was lying on his back on his large bed, Mr. Crepsley resting his head on the broad chest of his friend, one leg draped over the other's thighs. Both were still clothed but coats and shirts were unbuttoned and slightly parted, exposing flesh beneath the folds of fabric. Mr. Tall lazily dragged his fingers through the silky strands of hair on Larten's head as the red haired vampire slept. Hibernious' dark eyes had drifted shut and his hand seemed to move on its own. Mr. Crepsley's head rose and fell with his mate's steady breathing his slender hand clutching the thin white shirt under Mr. Tall's jacket.

Darren gently flipped, his back pressing against the van, and slid down until his bum was on the soft grass. Evra followed, kneeling beside his mate. "I told you." Evra whispered, looking at the door to be sure it did not open.

The dark haired teen turned to the snake man slowly, eyes squinted. "No you didn't." He hissed.

"Yes I did! I said I had never seen him go out with a lady before!"

Darren punched Evra's arm. "That is not the same thing you idiot!" He shoved Evra away and took off running when he heard the van door open, leaving Evra sprawled out on the ground on his back.

"Evra?" A deep voice croaked behind him. The snake man tipped his head back to see Mr. Tall standing high over his body.

"Oh hey Mr. T!" Evra called up to him, crossing his arms and legs casually. "I didn't know you were here."

"This is my trailer, Mr. Von. I am always here." Mr. Tall said flatly.

Evra laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Lovely day, no?"

"Yes, very lovely." He turned and retreated back into his trailer for a moment then returned with a bundle of red silk, Larten Crepsley wrapped inside, safe from the sun's powerful rays.

"What's that Mr. T?" Evra asked, scrambling to his feet and walking briskly behind Mr. Tall as he made his way to Larten's van.

"A friend," He mumbled.

"What kind of friend?"

"A friend." Evra stopped, dumbfounded, then continued after the tall man.

"You ever seen that show, I don't remember what it's called, but it has this guy named Mr. T in it. But he's big, black and…bald… well not completely bald. He's got hair, just not a lot of it."

"No Mr. Von, I have not had the pleasure of viewing that program. I have never watched television before. They rot the mind and destroy the senses." Evra slowed to a stop and watched as Mr. Tall turned by Truska's tent and disappeared.

The door to Larten's van slid open and Mr. Tall stepped inside, crouching low as to not hit the top of the smaller van. The lid to the mahogany coffin was already opened so the dark man just laid his bundle inside the velvet lined interior.

Larten groaned and slid one leg up until the knee hit the edge of the coffin. Mr. Tall unwrapped him from the tight confines of the thin blanket and gently laid it over his old friend. Mr. Crepsley's eyes fluttered open and Hibernious cupped his cheek in his hand. "Shhhhh. Go back to sleep, love. Everything is fine. You need to rest." Larten mumbled and nodded sleepily, resting his cheek into Mr. Tall's palm.

The tall man smiled and bent down, kissing his younger friend on the forehead, stroking his cheek with the pad of his thumb before replacing the lid and backing out of the van, shutting the door behind him.

After a few moment of complete silence Darren slithered out from beneath the coffin stand and dusted off his pants. He walked to the tinted window quietly and peeked out: no one in sight. He sighed in relief and turned back to the coffin, taking two large steps to it. The dark haired teen slipped his fingers under the ledge of the lid and lifted up slowly, peeking into the darkness.

The silk blanket reflected a dim glare that shone through the window from the setting sun and Darren lifted the lid higher until one of the rays rested gently across his sleeping mentor's face. Mr. Crepsley groaned as an orange ray crossed over his eyes and Darren shut the lid until the light was not over his eyes any longer.

Darren's heart thumped loudly in his chest as he propped the coffin lid open on his shoulder and reached for his mentor's face. He cupped the narrow chin in his hand and gently brushed the pads of his fingers over the smooth flesh. His hand trailed down to his mentor's lightly rising and falling chest, feeling the slow heartbeat before going lower to the man's waistband of his trousers.

He swallowed hard and moved the blanket aside, leaving it only on his mentor's chest. Shaky fingers fumbled with the silver button of the slacks until it popped open. He used his thumb at the base of the zipper to muffle the sound as he slid it down slowly. He used his thumb and forefinger to pry away the flaps of material to expose the thin boxers beneath. He licked the sweat that had beaded on his top lip away as he slipped two fingers beneath the waistband of the sleeping man's undergarments and pulled them down slowly as to not wake the man.

His breath hitched in his throat when Larten shifted in his sleep. He held up the waistband and waited for him to settle before tugging down more. The dark haired teen could see a thin expanse of fiery red pubic hair at the base of the man's soft member. Darren reached in with twitching hands and gently pulled the organ free from its silk confines, letting out a heavy sigh as he released the waistband just below the man's sex.

Darren rested the lid on the back of his shoulders and leaned closer until his face wish inches away from the warm appendage in his hand. He took a deep breath through his nose, inhaling the sweet smell of musk that wafted to his nostrils. Droplets of sweat beaded on his forehead and ran down his temples as the temperature of the van seemed to increase.

Licking his dry lips he leaned even closer, grazing his lips over the head. He felt the man beneath him stir but was too far gone to care anymore. Darren let his tongue flit across the head of his teacher's limp member and took it between his lips. Larten groaned and involuntarily bucked his hips back. Darren pulled off and ran his tongue up and down the slowly engorging penis, using his fingers to work the base of it.

Larten gasped and his eyes shot open as his cock was plunged into the moist heat of Darren's mouth. He sat up straight, shoving the coffin lid open completely, and Darren pulled off quickly, his face hovering just over Larten's exposed parts.

The older vampire just stared down at his assistant, wide eyed and breathing heavily. "M-Mr. Crepsley! I can explain!" Darren pleaded with his mentor before the older man was able to for words, his mouth gaping like a fish out of water. He shook his head and clenched his eyes shut, disappearing from Darren's sight.

Stacked crates fell to the floor and the van door opened swiftly and slammed shut, opening slightly then slamming again, indicating that the rapidly moving vampire had slammed his cape in the door. Darren shut the lid to the coffin and ran to the door, hoping that his mentor was not able to get too far even at his flitting state.

He tore the door open and looked around furiously. Mr. Crepsley had apparently caught the blanket and tripped on it on the hill leading up to the forest. The ripped the blanket to shreds to free his feet then scrambled up the hill, disappearing for moments at a time in his frenzied flitting, finally vanishing amongst the trees.

Darren leaped out of the van, leaving the door open and sprinted off after the fleeing man. He slipped once on the dew slicked hill and continued to the thick woods. He could hear limbs snapping at the edge of the wood before entering, dodging low lying branches and felled logs. He followed the hidden trail of shallow footprints left by Mr. Crepsley's shoe and the snapped branches that his teacher had run into in his clumsy retreat.

He had been running for a little less than half an hour. Mr. Crepsley far gone but his trail still fresh. The dark haired boy slowed to a brisk walk as he approached the cliff at the edge of the forest where the full moon perched in full view just above the ledge. He could see the shadow of is mentor sitting at the edge, his legs hanging over the side of the rocky edge.

Darren hid behind a thick tree trunk and watched as his mentor sighed and ran his fingers through his wind blown hair, shoulders sagging and head hung low. The teen took a deep breath before the plunge, then dove in… He walked out into the open. "Mr. Crepsley?" He asked quietly.

The red haired man's head snapped around and he began backing away from his student, cheeks pale in the bright moonlight. Darren stopped advancing and looked at his mentor's face. Fear was plastered over his features…The first time Darren had ever seen him afraid of anything and it was him he was afraid of. He felt his gut drop one thousand feet and looked at the man with sorry eyes.

"Mr. Crepsley, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just couldn't restrain myself." He began walking towards his teacher again; the man was back as far as he could go, his shoulder blades pressed against a sturdy rock wall. "Please…" Darren fell to his knees before his mentor, hair falling in front of his face.

"Darren," Mr. Crepsley whispered.

"No. No, don't say anything." He crawled towards his mentor. "Just…please…" He grazed his lips over the older vampire's quivering ones and pressed their mouths together. Mr. Crepsley was in shock and was unable to move as Darren forced his jaws open with his own. The younger boy pulled on Mr. Crepsley's ankles and pressed the man onto the ground by his shoulders.

Larten began breathing heavily through his nose, still in shock and not responding to Darren's mouth devouring his as his student used nimble fingers to swiftly unbutton his jacket and push it off of his shoulders and making quick work of the under shirt beneath.

Darren lifted off of Mr. Crepsley, finally breaking the kiss so that he could gaze down at the older man's body. Broad shoulders that tucked into a narrow waist and clearly visible abs that rippled with his ragged breathing, no sign of body hair anywhere but what Darren had seen in the man's pants earlier.

The boy tugged his purple sweater off over his head and flung it off of his arm, sitting up straight above his mentor; loving the feeling of power that over took him. He had this strong man at his mercy and he intended to do as he pleased. Mr. Crepsley's belt was wrenched from his waist, forcing a quiet yelp from his lips.

Mr. Crepsley clenched his legs together weakly, slowly recovering from his shock. Darren took notice of his mentor's recovery and quickly tugged the red slacks down his legs. He tossed away the red breeches and used one of his sharp nails to tear through the pricey fabric of his boxer shorts. As he sliced through them he was sure to drag the back of his fingernail along his teacher's flaccid shaft, eliciting a hiss from him.

He opened the flaps of fabric to expose Larten's body too him fully. He continued to scan over his body from where he left off at the waist. Following the long, powerful legs down to shapely feet then back up to a perfect groin, the expanse of pale flesh only interrupted by the small patch of flaming read hair at that nested around his member

Darren placed his hands on Mr. Crepsley's firm chest and made a swerved trail down his body to his slender waist, gripping them for a moment before tracing his thighs, feeling the smooth flesh between the twin appendages.

Mr. Crepsley shuddered and closed his eyes as Darren's fingers wrapped around his limp shaft and slowly stroke it. The teenager smiled as he felt the organ twitch in his hand, slowly hardening with his teasingly slow ministrations. Darren could feel Mr. Crepsley's member becoming slightly erect and he squeezed gently, forcing a groan from his mentor's lips as the older man propped himself up on his elbows and let his head fall back on his shoulders.

Darren backed up and lowered his face to his mentor's semi-hard prick and gave the tip a few kitten licks before engulfing it completely. Mr. Crepsley fell back and arched so that his torso was only supported on his upper back. He let out a deep groan as Darren began to bob up and down his length. The teen raised an arm up and pressed gently on the older man's chest, directing him back down until he was flat on his back again.

He moved his free hand to the fastening of his baggy shorts and quickly undid it. He wriggled his hips until the dirty cargos fell around his knees and pushed them off along with his shoes. The teen looked up at the red head's face, watching as he gasped for air and his cheeks flushed from strain.

The dark haired teen released the older vampire's now erect penis, receiving a moan of protest from the withering man before him, and crawled up his body until he was hovering over him. He kissed and nipped at his teacher's neck and collarbone, licking off some of the salty sweat that had pooled there.

Darren reached behind him and grasped Mr. Crepsley's member, holding it steady as he positioned it at his opening. He raised himself just above the hardened man meat and took a few cleansing breaths before lowering himself onto it. He clenched his teeth together as he was painfully spread by the red head's spear made its way up his anal channel.

A throaty growl slipped from his mentor's lips as he settled down onto his pelvis, finally taking it all in. He placed his hands on the older man's smooth chest as a brace, the man's torso heaving beneath him as he drew in deep, ragged breaths.

Once he felt he had adjusted to the length in his arse he began to rock his hips slowly, stopping between thrusts to adjust himself further. He leaned forward and began to buck his hips in a steady rhythm, grunting when he thrust back hard. Mr. Crepsley remained passive beneath him, tossing his head from side to side in a pained manner.

"How long has it been, Mr. Crepsley?" Darren huffed in his ear. "How long has it been since you last were able to release your desires?"

Mr. Crepsley remained silent as another groan spilled from his lips. He grasped handfuls of lush grass and ripped them out as he fought against the pleasure that was coursing through his body. He bucked his hips up against his will as Darren increased his pace.

The teenager began to lift himself on and off his mentor's erection as he moved his hips forward and back. Larten cried out in ecstasy and lost it. He gripped Darren's hips and forced him down on his hard shaft as he released his essence into his student. The dark haired boy cried out as the molten semen filled his insides and spilled his own seed onto Larten's chest.

Darren slipped off of his mentor's groin and lay back on the wet grass beside him, both panting heavily with exhaustion. He flipped over onto his heaving belly and crawled towards Mr. Crepsley. He crouched over his face and saw that the older vampire was starring blankly up at the stars, not taking notice of anything else around him.

He sighed and pulled the man's head into his naked lap, resting his back against the rock face behind him. After a few moments of dead silence but for the occasional cricket chirp and chorus of frogs in a nearby lake Mr. Crepsley had drifted off to sleep, chest rising and falling steadily with his breathing. Darren released a heavy sigh and hung his head, letting his eyes drift close and sending him off into a deep sleep.

He awoke to a bright light shining through his eye lids and cracked them open to peek out. He looked down at his lap and saw Mr. Crepsley; his eyes squinted in a pained manner as the sun slowly burned his flesh. Darren leaped up and tugged his naked mentor into the shade of the thick wood. He found his disguarded clothing and held them to his face. He inhaled deeply, smelling the musky scent of the man he fantasized about.

Memories of last night's events flashed through his mind and he lowered the garments, grinning. He smiled all of the while as he redressed himself and his mentor. He made sure that no rays of sunlight would reach the sleeping vampire and turned and walked away into the wood. Darren laughed to himself, proud that he was able to break his teacher. Seducing one of the most powerful men he knew was a piece of cake. The teen brushed a lock of his dark hair from his face and disappeared amongst the trees, his chuckling echoing through the wood.

~FIN~


End file.
